


Dry Bowser's Baseball

by MisterProfessorDoctor



Category: Mario Baseball, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baseball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterProfessorDoctor/pseuds/MisterProfessorDoctor
Summary: Dry Bowser recalls the first time he played baseball.





	

"So... what do I do with this again?" Dry Bowser asked as he held Bowser's metal baseball bat in his skeletal hands.

"Swing when this ball comes to you." Bowser explained as he held a baseball in his hand, being a distance away from his bony relative as the two Koopas were on a fiery baseball field surrounded by one of Bowser's many castles, with the king of the Koopas chucking the baseball at his skeletal family member, who swung the baseball bat as the ball went high into the dark stormy sky.

"WHOA!!" A bunch of Bowser's minions exclaimed as they watched the fiery ball go soaring across the sky, with it obtaining more flames.

Dry Bowser squinted his eyes as he then glanced down at his fleshy counterpart, who was also shocked at the result. "So... did I do good?"

"You kidding me? That was one hell of a swing!" Bowser exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around Dry Bowser. "Now let me show you how to do some pitching..."

It was then that Bowser eventually showed Dry Bowser the finer touches of baseball, with the bony reptile being quite apt at being on the field as he was able to go faster than Bowser, which meant that he could easily catch a lot of baseballs. Which proved to be good, since Bowser could use him as a much needed ninth player... provided that he could convince the reptilian skeleton to be part of his team.


End file.
